


Icarus Disguised as the Sun

by saladman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladman/pseuds/saladman
Summary: People watched Hinata the way sunflowers watched the sun, following his every move.The called him the Sun, a sweet orange haired boy who's smile lit up any room.But he was not the sun, he was Icarus and his wings were melting.And boy were the first years surprised when they did.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Icarus Disguised as the Sun

After their win at nationals, everyone in Japan had an eye on Karasuno and their freak duo.

Hinata especially had earned a reputation as a sunshine off the court, a bridge between the Miyagi teams.

That's what the first years were expecting. An airhead who was nothing if not nice. They were not expecting him to be yelling at the King of the Court for one more toss, one more chance.

He and Hinata had been at the gym an hour before everyone else and would probably be there much later. "Hinata, you've got it down. Go get some water or something." Kageyama grabbed another ball to replace the one Hinata had just smashed into the opposite court."

Hinata's legs were heavy and the world felt like it was spinning as he spoke. He had a reputation as an endless ball of energy but even he could only do so much on shore muscles and an empty stomach. "One more, I should be able to do it perfectly by now." He put his hands on his knees in a feeble attempt to steady himself.

"Shouyou. Please, for me?" Kageyama spoke softly, witha voice reserved for just for Hinata's ears, usually behind closed doors. He knew he could get him to listen if he just tried hard enough. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw first years stretching and pretending they weren't watching the freak duo with terrified expressions.

"Just one more toss, Tobio. I want to hit one more." It was always just one more. Just one more toss, just one more game, just one more kiss goodnight. "Then I'll get water and I'll even eat when we get home."

Reluctantly, Kageyama tossed one more time and Hinata poured every ounce of energy into that one hit, the perfect hit. It sailed over the net, hitting the opposite court with a satisfying thwack. He was Icarus and that one last toss, one last spike was the sun.

But even Icarus had to fall. 


End file.
